


Film The World Before It Happens

by sunshinexbomb



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, everyone being exasperated with zayn and liam, ridiculous amounts of snapchatting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinexbomb/pseuds/sunshinexbomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What are you laughing at?" Niall asks, looking over his shoulder curiously. He must catch the last few seconds of the snap because he rolls his eyes immediately. "You two are ridiculous. Can’t go twenty bloody minutes without seeing each other’s stupid faces."</p><p>--</p><p>Or in which Liam and Zayn Snapchat a lot. That's it. That's the whole fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Film The World Before It Happens

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this post](http://mohawklliam.tumblr.com/post/94474538797/when-the-hell-is-someone-gonna-write-a-fic-where) by Adriana and originally posted [here](http://singledadniall.tumblr.com/post/95344205193/mohawklliam-when-the-hell-is-someone-gonna). This was meant to be a few hundred words at most and ended up being 1.3k words last night. I decided to fix it up and post it here and somehow made it 1.8k words because I am just as ridiculous as Liam and Zayn.
> 
> I do not own One Direction and this is clearly fictional. Unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own. If you find something, please let me know and I'll fix it! Title is from Panic! at the Disco's "She's a Handsome Woman".

When Zayn wakes up, the other side of the bed is annoyingly empty, but still warm, meaning it hasn’t been long since it was last occupied. He moans in frustration, rolling into the spot and the slight indentation still left there, wondering where Liam could be when it’s - only seven o’clock in the fucking morning according to his phone. His mind is still foggy with sleep while he unlocks the screen, and it’s only because of chance and incredibly fumbly fingers that he clicks the Snapchat app before the Messaging one. He snaps a picture, not caring he looks sleep rumpled and that his eyes are all red and puffy before putting the caption “where r u????” He closes his eyes again.

The reply is almost instant. All it is is a shot of the morning sky with the caption “the sky’s awake so /i’m/ awake” and Zayn can’t help but laugh despite his slight irritation that Liam’s disappeared on him and devoid him of a morning cuddle partner. Again. Another snap comes immediately. He can forgive Liam this time, Zayn thinks as he screenshots the picture with no shame. It’s Liam shirtless, skin glistening with sweat, his hair plastered to his forehead and curling just slightly. Zayn loves this look more than anything - sometimes trips to the gym are made for the sole purpose of seeing Liam in this state - and his already half-hard cock gives a twitch of interest. The caption is “on my run. about to head back.”

Zayn rolls his eyes because, of course, he should’ve figured. He replies with a picture of where the sheets are tented from the straight line of his cock and puts, “i’m waiting”. It doesn’t hurt to give Liam some motivation - maybe he’ll shorten his run by a few minutes.

He gets a text in response this time: _dont start w/o meeee :(_

**no promises ;) x**

—

It’s rare that they do interviews these days - apparently the band’s reached that point where that sort of promo is unnecessary or something - but they have a few lined up for the launch of the new fragrance and Zayn is bored out of his mind.

He’s sitting between Harry and Niall, waiting for the next interviewer and wishing for the days when the five of them got to do this sort of thing together, when his phone buzzes once. Zayn pulls it out, can’t helping the smile that grows on his face when he sees there’s a Snapchat from Liam.

It’s a dumb picture, just Liam making a silly face with “boooooored” written in the black bar, but it still manages to make Zayn laugh. He feels the same inexplicable swoop in his stomach that he does every time he sees Liam, even if it is just through the screen of his phone.

"What are you laughing at?" Niall asks, looking over his shoulder curiously. He must catch the last few seconds of the snap because he rolls his eyes immediately. "You two are ridiculous. Can’t go twenty bloody minutes without seeing each other’s stupid faces."

"Shut up," Zayn says with no heat, snapping a picture of Harry’s hat and captioning it, "what do you think is hiding underneath there?"

They keep snapchatting back and forth between interviews, Zayn giggling every few seconds and causing Harry and Niall to smile at him with fond exasperation and tease him mercilessly. The snaps stop coming in after Zayn gets a close up selfie of Louis’s face with “stop distracting my interview partner!” and even then Zayn’s not deterred from sending a succession of dumb selfies for Liam to open later.

—

They all take one van on the way back to the hotel where they have a few hours to relax before the show that night. Zayn and Liam immediately go to the back, seating themselves next to one another while Louis seats himself next to them by the available window. they don’t do much since the others are there (there are rules and surprisingly enough it’s Niall who sets them after walking in on Zayn and Liam in compromising positions one too many times). Zayn grabs Liam’s hand and intertwines their fingers and Liam nudges Zayn’s cheek with his nose, placing a fluttery kiss to his jaw before settling into his side.

They’re about halfway back to the hotel when Liam takes his phone out of his pocket and Zayn watches him curiously as he takes a picture on Snapchat. Zayn doesn’t catch who he sends it to, but his phone buzzes a few seconds later so he has an idea.

The smile on his face is ridiculously big as he opens it, and not even Louis’s scoff from beside him makes it wane. Sometimes Zayn wonders if it he should worry that that he’s grown so attached to someone whose simplest gesture makes his heart beat fast and causes warmth to spread through him everywhere. In the end of the day, he’s just glad he’s found someone that makes him as happy as Liam does.

“Are you fucking serious? You’re sitting next to each other."

Zayn doesn’t reply, just takes a pic of Louis’s face and puts, “i think lou’s pissed @ us” in the caption.

Liam giggles when he opens it, snapping a picture of the back of Harry and Niall’s heads. When Zayn opens it, it includes the words, “clearly should be more like them”.

"I don’t know what to do with you two," Louis says when Zayn opens Liam’s next few pictures. "Fucking ridiculous."

Liam leans over and steals a quick kiss from Zayn - it’s just a light brush of lips, but it’s enough to send an undeniable jolt through Zayn - when Louis turns around, and Zayn doesn’t miss the shutter sound that goes off when he does.

“This one’s just for me," Liam winks. Zayn loves the wonky way that both of Liam’s eyes shut close at the gesture, how at twenty he still hasn’t learned how to do it properly, and it’s the fondness welling side him that makes him lean in for another kiss just because he can.

—

There’s few things Zayn loves more than going home, because he always misses his mum and his dad and his sisters and sometimes it’s nice to see them even if it’s just for a few days. The only awful part is being apart from Liam, but it’s something he has to sacrifice for the sake of spending some time with his family.

He’s watching a movie with Waliyah and Safaa on either side of him when he gets a Snapchat from Liam. His plump bottom lip is jutting outward in a pout and his thick eyebrows are drawn together with the caption, “i miss uuuu :((“. The picture tugs hard at Zayn’s heart and he makes a similar face, sending back “miss u moreeeee xx”

"Can you stop, you’re worse than Waliyah," Doniyah scolds from the other couch, and Zayn smiles sheepishly in response.

"Sorry, it’s just like hard sometimes. Being away."

"Yes, must be so hard being away for three days after living on top of each other for weeks at a time," Waliyah scoffs.

Zayn nudges her gently but doesn’t say anything. He knows his sisters have a point. His and Liam’s behavior is a bit unbelievable at times, but they just can’t help.

—

It’s late when Zayn gets another Snapchat from Liam, and he’s so glad that he’s back in his room and alone when he opens it because it would’ve been more than a bit mortifying to open it in front of his whole family.

There’s no caption this time, just a picture of Liam from the neck down, nude, a hand wrapped around his cock. He’s obviously hard, his cock red at the tip and already leaking pre-come. It takes some effort for Zayn to resist letting out a small whine.

Quickly, Zayn strips down and gets into his bed. He licks thick a stripe down his palm, too frazzled - and a bit too lazy - to find lube. He pumps his cock a few times, and with the image of Liam in his own bed, touching himself just like this, seared into his mind, it doesn’t take long for him to get fully hard as well. He sends back a similar picture to Liam and strokes himself lazily waiting for a response.

They’ve done things like this before, but it’s been over Skype or just on the phone. It’s different over Snapchat. Zayn can’t really explain it, but there’s a bit of a thrill knowing he can only view the picture for a few seconds at a time - like he has to make every image count. It’s not convenient, but it’s something new and Zayn likes it.

He gets back a video this time and Zayn opens it with shaky fingers, squeezing the base of his cock when it starts up. It’s ten seconds of Liam thrusting shallowly into his hand, making harsh breathy noises that cause a heat of arousal pool low in Zayn’s belly.

They continue like that, increasingly obscene pictures back and forth - Liam sucking on his fingers, cheeks hollowed and lips slick and red; Zayn thumbing the head of his cock, pressing directly on the slit and catching the beads of pre-come leaking out with his thumb; a short, clumsily shot video where Zayn can just barely make out the way Liam reaches farther behind himself, obviously starting to tease his hole with fingers slick with pre-come and spit.

Zayn finally comes after watching a succession of videos where Liam traces his fingers through the spunk on his belly, bringing up his hand and licking it away with devilish swipes of his pink tongue. He sends back a picture of his own stomach covered with thick strips of white, and he gives a silent thank you to whoever it was that created Snapchat.

—

"Is this ever going to end?" Niall asks when they’re all back together right before their next show. They’re backstage, not due to go on for a couple more hours, and Zayn’s entertaining himself by taking increasingly ugly pictures of Harry and sending them to Liam because he loves the each of them makes Liam laugh uncontrollably.

“No," Zayn and Liam reply in unison, grinning at each other afterwards and nearly falling over each other in their giggles.

Zayn hears the familiar sound of the camera app shutter and feels his phone vibrate a few seconds later. It’s a snapchat from Louis, a picture of Liam draped over Zayn, his eyes crinkled into half-moons in his laughter and Zayn with his face buried in Liam’s neck, probably making a similar face against Liam’s skin. The caption in the black bar says “you two are idiots” and there are hearts doodled all over it.

Zayn screenshots it and sets it as his lockscreen. He doesn’t change it for almost a month.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated/encouraged. Find me on tumblr @ [singledadniall](http://singledadniall.tumblr.com)!


End file.
